Lief and Jasmine
by CatLover444
Summary: I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed. Love Story. LiefxJasmine
1. Jasmine's Feelings

**Jasmine's Feelings**

Lief's POV

I was walking through the palace looking for my best friend/crush Jasmine. I had a very long day filled with meetings and papers waiting for me to sign them. I wanted to make sure Jasmine was happy living here in the palace instead of living in the Forests of Silence where she grew up as a child there. I had already checked the gardens, kitchen, and the Messenger Birds room for her so I was going to check her room to see if she was in there. I had finally reached door to her room and knocked on her door softly. "Who is it?" She called through the door. "It is me, Jasmine. Can I come in the room?" I answered her quietly with it being so late at night. "Hey, Lief. I was just about to go to bed, but you can come in here." I opened the door and went in the room. "I do not wish to bother you at all. I just wanted to see you, Jasmine." I tell her calmly and quietly. I noticed that she seemed bother by something else at the moment. She had her head in her hands not looking at me. "Is there something wrong with you or is there someone bugging you all the time, Jasmine?" I asked her quietly so I did not upset her any more than she already was upset. "I have a terrible headache today is all, Lief." She told me, but I knew there was more to it then she was letting on. "You can tell me anything, Jasmine." I tell her kindly and quietly. "Jinx keeps on telling me that you have chosen to marry a Toran girl. I have to keep telling him that is not true, but he will not believe me about it, Lief." She tells me while releasing some of her hidden anger about it. I went up to her and put my arm around her trying to comfort her. "I will speak to Jinx about bothering you. You should get some sleep to help your headache, Jasmine." I tell her while tucking the covers around her. "Good night, Lief." She says to me while drifting off to sleep. "Good night, Jasmine." I tell her before leaving her room.


	2. Time in the Forest

**Time in the Forest**

Lief's POV

I had got my mother (Queen Sharn) to let me take Jasmine to the forest for a few days without a guard to make her feel better again. I told Jasmine to meet me at the kitchen door in regular clothes. She came downstairs in her pants and plain shirt, but she looked like an angel to me. We left the palace on foot and going toward the forest. "Why are we going to the forest, Lief?" She asked me because I had not told her that we were going to her old home to take a rest from palace life. "I knew you were unhappy in the palace so I got my mother to let me take you to the forest for a few days, Jasmine." I tell her with a smile. "Thank you for this wonderful surprise, Lief." She tells me while hugging me with joy in her eyes. We walk on our way to the forest and reached it by the time the sun set in the sky. We decided to stay in Jasmine's nest during our stay in the forest since we did not know any other place there. We spent the few days having fun with each other. Jasmine showed me a special place in the forest. She took me to a beautiful lake with a waterfall and some sweet fruit that could cure any type of poison in the world. I had realized during this trip that I did not have a crush on Jasmine, but I am in love with her. She was sad when we had to leave the forest again. "We will come back to the forest again. I promise you this fact, Jasmine." I told her when we had to leave the forest. "I hope so, Lief." She told me quietly. We got back to the palace at about nighttime. I walked Jasmine to her room and said good night to her.


	3. Asking for Doom's Permission

**Asking for Doom's Permission**

Lief's POV

I had decided to ask Doom for his permission to marry his daughter: Jasmine because I knew she was the one for me. I went to Doom's study and knocked on the door. "Come in, Lief." He called through the door and I opened the door. "What do you want from me, Lief?" He asked me calmly. I took a deep breath in and out. "I wish to marry your daughter: Jasmine, Doom. I love her. May I have your consent to do it?" I asked him calmly hoping that he would not kill me for asking for her hand. "I will give you my blessing on the condition, Lief." He tells me quietly and coolly. "What is it, Doom?" I asked him not sure what would happen next to me. "You must promise me that you will take care of her for rest of your life, never treat her wrong, and ask her in front of everyone at the ball that is tomorrow night, Lief." He told me with a smile. "I promise to do all that and more for her, Doom. I will always love her no matter what happens to us." I told him calmly and quietly. He nodded good to me and I left the room. I had already told my mother the plan and she agreed to it because we both thought Jasmine would make an excellent queen for Deltora. I went to Jasmine's room early the next morning and found her sound asleep in bed. I gently shook her shoulders to wake her up and she opened her eyes soon. "Good morning, Jasmine." I says to her once she is awake enough to see me. "Good Morning, Lief." She says back to me calmly and sweetly. "Would you go to the ball with me tonight, Jasmine?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. "Yes, I will go to the ball with you, Lief." She tells me and I hug her for joy. "Sharn said she would come and help you get ready, Jasmine." I tell her leaving so I can prepare for the ball myself with Barda in the forge.


End file.
